The Stand Against Bullying
by LycoX
Summary: A stand is made against bullying in the halls of Angel Grove High.


**The Stand**

 **Against Bullying**

 **Disclaimer: Set in my 'A Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse and a few days after 'So, You're Here'. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And warning some unpleasant language ahead. Also, fun fact, I hadn't realized Erica Cerra played the part of Trini's mom in the movie until tonight. Loved her on Eureka!**

* * *

"I don't know why you guys are doin' this, but can you please go away?" Requested Billy Cranston pleadingly as he and Marge Grover were targeted by some fairly unpleasant classmates.

Several days had passed since Marge Grover and Tommi Oliver had arrived in Angel Grove and joined the Rangers at their high school. And things so far had been pretty decent, if something of an adjustment where Kim and Jason and Trini and Tommi were concerned. Not necessarily in their own friend group, but for their fellow classmates in Angel Grove High. Along with a few they called friend amongst their classmates. Most could admit it was amusing watching Trini and Tommi keeping one another on their toes, plus the fact the beanie wearing Latina actually smiled more often was a nice sight too as her smile was quite beautiful. And with Jason and Kimberly being a thing now, it was highly clear to see that her influence around him was helping the former star athlete loosen up some. Which was a welcomed thing for some as the fact he'd become such a serious guy a little while after his accident had been seen as a serious downer. His Cousin Marge and Billy Cranston's apparent friendship was pretty interesting to witness too and a few girls could honestly admit to feeling a little jealous over it.

Though there was the wondering thought of if more was going to happen between the two and if whether or not a betting pool should get set up. Said betting pool being something Zack Taylor managed to over hear and enthusiastically voice his support for if it was to happen. But not all in the school were necessarily enthused over what was going on where Jason and friends were concerned. Most especially a certain bully from Detention by the name of Colt Wallace, Kim's former friends Amanda, Harper, and Ty. Each of them thought it was complete crap the way Kimberly and her friends were having it so good and felt something should be done about it. And soon made their move against Jason's brainy Cousin while enlisting a few allies to ensure Jason or Kimberly wouldn't find out in some way. Along with also keeping teachers and the like distracted. It'd be Colt's luck that Cranston would be with the girl too when they came after her. "Heh, not gonna happen ya little bitch." Colt told Billy once he looked at him with a smirk on his face while Marge was beginning to get watery eyes.

And to add insult to injury, Colt began to tear up some of Billy's stuff much to his immense displeasure and even being pushed back. "I don't even know any of you so why are you even making attacks on me?" Wondered Marge as she tried not to look at her new found tormentors.

"Now that's the thing, you know Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart, and that has us bothered." Informed Amanda and Harper would speak up next.

"And anyone who associates with those two losers is someone we just don't like. Now maybe if you and Crams-A-Ton here stopped associating with the two losers, we'd be willing to consider letting you two hang out with us. Of course, you'd have to do our homework for us."

Ty smirked. "Yeah, and I expect some damn good work too." Added the teen with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen so why don't you guys just go?" Billy told the group while beginning to feel angry.

He may not pick up on things cause of his being on the Spectrum, but this kind of thing he didn't have a problem picking up on. And if it was just him being targeted by these kids, it wouldn't have bothered him as much. But it wasn't just him unfortunately as they were going after Marge and he didn't like it. Not one freaking bit! His words got him shoved by a grinning Colt while onlookers nervously watched on, wondering if they should interfere since knowing if they did so, their own lives would be made Hell for doing so later on. "So, what's it gonna be?" Ty asked and greatly enjoying himself as it was one heck of a way to get payback on Hart for knocking his tooth out.

Even if it had been replaced. Plus, he never liked Jason either so this was a double bonus for him! "I… I'm, I'm not going s-stop communications with my Cousin and his friends." Declared Marge while taking a moment to look the boy in the eye as she did so.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a problem here, Brainy." Sneered Amanda.

"By the time we're done with you and Crams-A-Ton, you're gonna want to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Added Harper with a cruel laugh.

Colt shoved Billy again and even broke another of his colored pencils and threw the pieces at him. "And that goes double for you, you freak."

"Jesus, no matter the school, there's always a few assholes who like to try and screw up everybody else's day." Came a voice that made Billy want to sigh in relief.

Said voice belonging to one Tommi Oliver and when the bullies turned to look at her, they could see she was glaring angrily at them. Not that they cared of course! Amanda gave her a look of disdain as she stared at the Native girl. "Excuse you? Why don't you go back to your tent and stay there, Pocahontas."

"Yeah, you're not wanted here!"

"Whoa, now hold on girls, I'm sure this beauty and I could come to some sort of an arrangement." Spoke up Ty with a leecherous grin on his face as he moved towards Tommi.

But stopped at the intense look she was giving him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep well away from me and those them."

Colt laughed at her. "Or what? You'll use your ninja moves on us? I'm not scared of that crap you dirty ass dyke. Plus, it'll get you in detention or more and I bet you just don't wanna risk that."

The others laughed at their fellow bully's words, knowing he had a damn good point there where DeSantos' girl was concerned. Tommi got right in his face. "I don't know, making sure dickheads like you guys aren't pullin' crap like this would be worth it." Replied the girl seriously and while Colt could tell just how serious the girl was, he wasn't gonna back down, leaving for a stare down between the two.

"T-Tommi, just… Just back up. Okay? We don't need this getting out of hand." Spoke up Billy worriedly.

"H-Have to agree with William."

"I don't want things gettin' out of hand either guys, but these guys need to realize that bullying is NOT cool."

Ty laughed. "I don't know, I kinda like it. Gives you a head rush, ya know?"

"Kinda like the one you had when Kim knocked out your tooth, Hamden?" Came the voice of Jason Lee Scott from behind them.

And he sounded angry as Hell too and even looked at it. "What the? You shouldn't even be here!" Cried out Harper in dismay.

Jason just glared at her and it made her nervously take a step back. "You'd be amazed at what the power of a glare can do for the right reasons."

"Gotta agree with him on that one." Came the icy voice of Kim as she stepped up next to her boyfriend while those watching began to feel a little more worried about how this was gonna go down.

Both Amanda and Harper gave the girl unkind looks but she didn't care one bit. "You know, I tried to make amends with you guys. Apologize over and over for a really stupid mistake I made that just fell on deaf ears. But seeing what you're all doing now? I'm done with all that."

"Smartest decision of the day right there." Came Trini's voice from the other side as she and an equally angry Zack came up on either side of Tommi.

"Now, why don't you jerks make another one and leave our friends alone?" Added in Zack and he was more then willing to put a hurting on the two boys for putting Billy and Marge through crap they didn't deserve.

Not to mention the humiliation he could heap on the two girls as well through some creative methods. "You guys know you're being watched right?" Jason asked seconds later when the bullies refused to leave.

A scoff came from Harper while Amanda rolled her eyes before speaking. "And? Not like any of them are gonna say anything. It'd be our word against theirs and yours and that's a fact." Gloated the dirty Blonde with a smirk.

If anything, Jason's glare intensified and his wasn't the only one as mutterings could be heard from those watching. "Wow, you guys are dumb if you really think that." Muttered Trini with a shake of the head.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion." Ty told her nastily.

But she just looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face. "Good thing I wasn't waitin' for anybody to ask me then. Cause I'm more then willing to happily give my opinion."

"Same here, Crazy Girl. And in my opinion? You guys are some insecure pieces of shit to be tryin' this crap."

"Shit that needs flushing down the drain." Added Tommi darkly while not normally being one to use strong language.

Jason looked around the hall before looking at Billy and Marge and gave them reassuring smiles to show it would be okay and both having absolute trust in him, believed him whole heartedly as Damo and Hawkeye came up his and Kim's sides with glares aimed at Amanda and her bunch. "Bullying..." Began the Red Ranger as he raised his voice so he'd be heard by everyone in the hall.

"Is NOT something that's acceptable here. No matter who you are as its not right as I know none of you would want someone bullying any of you."

"Pshh, as if anyone would." Amanda declared haughtily.

"Clearly you forget 4th grade." Remarked Kim and gaining an angry look from her former friend.

"That was then and this is now."

"Clearly I shoulda kept on her ass!" Came a female voice in the crowd of watchers.

Causing Amanda to turn and look for where it had come from. "Shut up, Bulkmeier!"

A slam on a locker got everyone's attention back on a glowering Jason amidst snickers from Amanda's former bully. "To anyone bullied by these guys or anyone else but you're too afraid to speak out? I offer my protection so you can safely do it as it needs to be stopped here and now. This is supposed to be a safe and fun learning environment and that can't happen so long as we allow bullying to go on."

"I'm happy to help offer protection too." Declared Kim.

"Me too." Trini added next strongly.

"Same here, especially if you're not white and its why you're gettin' targeted by jerks." Said Zack next.

"Got our protection too." Added Damo and Hawkeye nodded his agreement.

"And mine. I might be new here, but you can count on me regardless." Finished Tommi.

Muttering and the like could be heard and the bullies looked around until Ty scoffed out a laugh. "Oh what a bunch of crap. Scott, you and Hart never woulda given a shit about these dipshits before so why start now?"

"Because, he's changed. They both have." Spoke up a til then quiet Billy and not even flinching when he got a nasty look from the boy.

"He's right, we have changed and we're better off for it. I'm proud to have people like Billy, Trini, Marge, Tommi, Jason, and Zack as my friends. They are the truest friends I've ever known." Declared Kim strongly.

Scoffs were had. "What. Ever. Nothing is gonna change, Kimberly. You think you've won here today? Well, news flash! You haven't! We'll just come after these two little losers and anyone else who needs it!" Informed Harper and gaining nods of agreement from her friends.

"In that case, I believe a very strong talk is about to be had with you and your friends, Miss Harper." Came the voice of Principal Caplan and causing her and the others to groan loudly.

"And if anyone wishes to see me about bullying you've experienced, see me as soon as possible so we can put an end to it as its time we handled this more efficiently." Added the man seconds later as God knows bullying was an issue that had yet to be handled more effectively.

But it was high time for that to change. Several voices spoke up, saying they would definitely do that as soon as it was possible and Jason and the others began to smile happily over this turn of events while Amanda and her bunch continued to grow more and more unhappy over things. The look Ty shot the Red Ranger was a silent promise that this whole thing wasn't over with just yet and the Red Ranger knew he and his friends were going to have to be on the look out. "Proud of you kids, now, for the rest of you trouble makers, with me. NOW!"

Grumbling was heard but Amanda, Harper, Colt, and Ty begrudgingly went. Knowing they were gonna be in a world of trouble after this since their parents weren't the type to encourage bullying and the like. Loud cheering was heard by those in the hallway and both Billy and Marge let out sighs of relief now that things were calm. "Billy my friend, you and Marge alright?" Jason asked in concern as he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder in a gentle way so as not to startle him as he looked at him and his Cousin.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Answered the Blue Ranger as he hoped something like that wouldn't happen again for a long, long time to come!

Marge said nothing as she quickly hugged her Cousin and buried her face into his chest. Letting out her tears as she did so and making everyone's hearts clench over it. Jason especially wasn't happy his little Cousin was in tears but he knew the best thing he could do is be there for her until she felt better instead of doing a rash act like beating the shit out of Colt and Ty. And though neither was expecting it, but a group hug would occur between the friends, along with words of support for both Marge and Billy. Something the two greatly appreciated more then anything else at that point in time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Bullying, don't do it.**


End file.
